unforgivablecursesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dahlia Greengrass
⠀⠀⠀⠀Dahlia Greengrass, de son nom complet Dahlia Elizabeth Greengrass, est une sorcière anglaise appartenant à la lignée des Greengrass et étudiant à Poudlard en Classe Préparatoire Magique. Biographie Naissance et enfance ⠀⠀⠀⠀Dahlia naît une nuit du printemps 1927 dans le manoir de la famille Greengrass au nord de Londres. Aînée des deux filles d'[https://unforgivablecurses.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Ellen_Greengrass Ellen] et [[Audric Greengrass|'Audric Greengrass']], elle se montre, dès sa plus tendre enfance, à l'antipode de sa soeur [https://unforgivablecurses.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Sara_Greengrass Sara] et de ses semblables en général. ⠀⠀⠀⠀La jeune fille passe ses premières années presque exclusivement dans les quartiers sorciers londoniens, se déplaçant occasionnellement lors de réceptions dans d'autres comtés de Grande-Bretagne. ⠀⠀⠀⠀Durant son enfance, Dahlia est une petite fille joueuse, vivante et espiègle. Des fenêtres les plus hautes de chez elle, elle regarde couler la Tamise en chantant de sa jolie voix de vieilles ballades qui parlent de ses ancêtres. Elle s'amuse avec les petits anglais de son âge quels qu'ils soient lors de ses sorties. Dahlia s'offre à tous, véritable fleur s'épanouissant à sa manière. Mais la formation rigoureuse qu'elle reçoit a vite fait de geler le tendre bourgeon qu'elle est en reléguant au second plan ses enthousiasmes juvéniles. En effet, elle reçoit de sérieuses remontrances de la part de ses parents qui prennent souvent l'exemple de sa cadette pour lui indiquer le modèle à suivre. Ces nombreuses humiliations valent à la relation entre les soeurs de s'étioler avec le temps, qui ne partagent de toute façon pas les mêmes loisirs et se vouent constamment une guerre froide. ⠀⠀⠀⠀La sorcière reconnaîtra par la suite qu'elle a eu trois types d'éducation, qui lui ont offerts des sortes de dons au dessus de son berceau à la manière de la victime de Leticia Somnolens : la première, plutôt sentimentale, lui vient des elfes de la maison Greengrass, notamment [[Oxlene|'Oxlene']], qui lui apprirent la tendresse, la joie des choses simples et la curiosité à toute épreuve. Ses professeurs particuliers, quant à eux, lui communiquèrent leur amour pour le paraître, la grâce et l'adaptation. Enfin, ses parents, troisième type d'éducation de la jeune fille, lui conférèrent son goût pour la hautainerie, ainsi que l'indépendance et la froideur qui la caractérisent. ⠀⠀⠀⠀Ce sont toutes ces éducations qui font de la petite sorcière un oxymore humain que l'on peut résumer comme suit : Dahlia est une rebelle docile. ⠀⠀⠀⠀Les premières manifestations de pouvoir ou traces de comportement magique chez la jeune sorcière apparaissent dès ses trois ans, chose courante dans les familles sorcières depuis des générations. Un jour, à l'occasion de l'un de ses nombreux caprices d'enfant (elle exigeait à tout prix un Boursouf que ses parents lui refusaient), les cages de la Ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse se mirent à trembler en menaçant de tomber sur tous les clients. Un petit garçon fut blessé lors de cet événement. Avec le temps et la maturité, la colère crue et incontrôlée de la jeune fille se cristallise peu à peu en simple frustration face à l'éducation stricte qu'elle reçoit. Mais lorsque cette frustration se faisait trop intense, par exemple quand elle ne voulait pas assister à ses cours particuliers imposés, ses professeurs devaient se contenter d'observer les fenêtres se mettre à claquer sans raison apparente, le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce faisant voler les bibelots et les livres de leurs bibliothèques sans que la séance ne puisse se poursuivre. ⠀⠀⠀⠀Avec une telle enfance, Dahlia devient ainsi peu à peu la jeune fille domestique que l'on fait d'elle, malgré quelques élans de rébellion épars lorsque lui en prend l'envie ou la fougue. Passive la plupart du temps, elle exécute les ordres qu'on lui donne et ne faillit pas aux responsabilités qui lui incombent, préférant ne pas se faire remarquer en ramant à contre-courant comme ont pu le faire certains autres enfants de Sang-Pur anticonformistes. Mais au fond, sa personnalité est bien plus complexe que la façade lisse que l'on voit d'elle au quotidien. Poudlard Admission ⠀⠀⠀⠀A l'aube de ses onze ans, la lettre d'admission à Poudlard sonne chez la jeune adolescente comme un soulagement intense, une échappatoire tant attendue à la pression familiale écrasante. Isolée géographiquement, l'école de sorcellerie la libère légèrement de ses jougs. Affectée à la maison vert et argent sans trop de délibération, elle y retrouve les enfants issus de la sphère magique huppée et suit ainsi sans encombre le chemin tout tracé que ses aïeuls prévoyaient pour elle. Relations ⠀⠀⠀⠀Plus qu'une simple maison, le dortoir vert devient un véritable foyer pour la jeune fille qui y fait la connaissance de Demelza Rowle, d'un an sa cadette et qui deviendra son amie profondément intime avec le temps. Les deux Serpents se confient leurs secrets les plus tourmentants et vivent de belles années d'amitié, leur permettant à toutes les deux de supporter leur quotidien parfois pénible. En effet, même si la coercition familiale se voit amoindrie durant l'année scolaire, les tensions au sein de l'établissement avec certains individus n'en sont pas moins présentes. Parmi eux, on compte Manel Jordan, avec qui elle entretient une relation conflictuelle à la suite de l'écriture d'un article ragotard sur la supposée amitié qu'entretenait Dahlia et un certain Gryffondor [source manquante]. ⠀⠀⠀⠀En fait, la rumeur n'était pas vaine. Il faut savoir que lors de sa deuxième année, Dahlia s'autorise un écart moralement important aux yeux de sa famille. En effet, au détour d'un couloir, à la bibliothèque ou la volière ''-elle gardera le secret-'', elle tombe sur le beau [https://unforgivablecurses.fandom.com/fr/wiki/James_Kergoat James Kergoat]. Les deux adolescents, que tout oppose au premier abord, s'autorisent à tisser des liens amicaux de plus en plus profonds, échangeant sur tout et n'importe quoi. La légèreté et la simplicité du charmant garçon attirent d'emblée la sorcière qui se complait dans le secret de leur relation précieuse. Si la jeune fille se sent parfois troublée par le comportement et l'aura du Gryffondor, elle refoule cet attachement tout particulier au second plan. Après tout, il faut bien sauver les apparences, et en premier lieu celle de la femme fière et indépendante qu'elle est. Dès son départ pour l'Amérique au début de la cinquième année de la jolie blonde, les deux amis couchent leurs expériences et ressentis sur le papier. Leur correspondance clandestine se fait tout de même de plus en plus espacée, chose qui n'échappe pas à la petite Greengrass qui s'imagine bien que le français l'oublie... Et ce choix des mots n'est pas anodin. Clubs et organisations ⠀⠀⠀⠀Rapidement intégrée à Poudlard, Dahlia choisit de côtoyer le club des Demoiselles d'Avalon, davantage pour se faire bien voir que pour assister aux réelles réunions féminines qui s'y tiennent et qu'elle considère comme tout bonnement stupides. Elle s'y rend avec une certaine assiduité cependant, participant avec toute la grâce et le savoir-vivre qui lui ont été inculqués. C'est d'ailleurs le seul club auquel elle appartiendra durant sa scolarité, n'accordant pas tant d'intérêt que ça aux autres rassemblements comme le club de Slug et n'ayant pas de prédispositions à appartenir à d'autres comme l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison ou le De Vinci Club. ⠀⠀⠀⠀Cependant, le temps libre de la jeune fille est bien rempli car elle possède une passion chronophage mais émancipatrice : l'écriture. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se met à rédiger des articles pour le journal local de Poudlard, nommé Daily Hogwarts en écho au célèbre journal anglais. A titre informatif et parfois publicitaire, ces revues contiennent aussi une touche d'amusement que Dahlia prend plaisir à rédiger : horoscopes et jeux magiques en tout genre sont au sommaire. Aujourd'hui Scolarité ⠀⠀⠀⠀Après sa septième année et obtenant presque tous ses ASPICAu delà des cours obligatoires, Dahlia choisit les options Runes, Arithmancie, et Musique sorcière. Elle rate majestueusement son examen de potions et continue toujours d'affirmer que la troisième loi de Golpalott n'entrera jamais dans sa tête., Dahlia s'inscrit aux Classes Préparatoires Magiques de Poudlard. Voulant assouvir sa soif de liberté toujours insatiable, elle choisit l'option Lettres Sorcières, avec une spécialisation en journalisme. Cette simple passion, née lorsqu'elle était simple rédactrice du journal de l'école, se transforme alors en véritable ambition professionnelle. Elle aspire donc à devenir journaliste pour un grand nom par la suite. Ce métier ouvre le champ des possibles pour une jeune fille comme elle et pourrait éventuellement lui permettre d'exprimer des idées plutôt anticonformistes sous un pseudonyme par exemple. Situation civile ⠀⠀⠀⠀Elle vit actuellement dans un appartement chic derrière le bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard, aux côtés de son fiancé [[Alphard Black|'Alphard Black']],''' avec qui elle s'entend diplomatiquement. Il leur a été offert comme cadeau de convenance à l'occasion d'une garden-party en préparatif de leur mariage. Etant donné l'absence d'amour mais la cordialité entre ces deux-là, l'appartement a été astucieusement agrandi grâce à un Sortilège d'Extension . De cette façon, ils peuvent jouir de leur propre espace sans avoir à se côtoyer ou à se supporter la plus grande part du temps. Ce stratagème est mis en action dès que l'un d'entre eux au moins est à la maison. Le reste du temps, lorsque l'habitation est vide ou pire que les fiancés reçoivent de la visite, l'appartement retrouve son allure originelle. Encore une fois, les apparences sont sauvegardées et les jeunes adultes peuvent vaquer à leurs occupations librement. En attendant leur mariage pour s'y rendre à reculons, chaque sorcier tente de ne pas trop se mêler de la vie de son concubin comme ils l'ont toujours faits, en gardant cette étrange bienveillance qui définit l'essence même de leur union spéciale. '''Introduction chez les Sceptiques ⠀⠀⠀⠀Lors d'une banale visite chez Ollivander pour réparer sa baguette rompue, Dahlia échange avec Murtagh Crowley, qui la cerne assez rapidement et met le doigt sur sa haine de la mentalité puriste et son amour pour la rébellion. Petit à petit, Crowley attire Greengrass dans le groupe des Sceptiques. La jeune fille abandonne ainsi peu à peu les idéologies prônées tout au long de sa courte vie, et non sans une certaine difficulté au départ, elle participe aux réunions secrètes du clan. Elle y rencontre aussi Tybalt Creevey, un étudiant du même âge qu'elle à Poudlard qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître. Le jeune blondinet devient son partenaire récurrent en mission. Caractère ⠀⠀⠀⠀Dahlia donne l'image d'une jeune fille froide et taiseuse, n'offrant son intérêt qu'à un cercle très fermé de personnes. Pourtant, lors des soirées mondaines auxquelles elle assiste ou aux côtés de ses semblables, elle arbore de somptueux sourires à tout va et ne lésine pas sur les compliments et les bonnes manières pour se faire bien voir. Ce surplus d'atticisme cache en réalité une autre facette de sa personnalité : en effet, elle n'adhère pas et même exècre la doctrine puriste prônée par sa famille. Petit à petit, les idéaux deviennent trop lourds à porter par la jeune femme qui cherche à s'émanciper davantage. C'est d'ailleurs ce petit caractère rebelle en plus de sa curiosité à toute épreuve qui la poussent à choisir le camp des Sceptiques. Elle peut paraître factice ou hypocrite mais est assez futée pour ne pas faire griller l'une ou l'autre de ses facettes. Si ses limites morales peuvent paraître ambiguës, c'est parce qu'elle arrive à jongler avec cette dualité qui est la sienne selon la personne à laquelle elle s'adresse. ⠀⠀⠀⠀Elle a tôt fait de se rendre compte de son charme physique qui est aujourd'hui une arme que la jeune fille tient à utiliser. Elle n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à en jouer pour arriver à ses fins auprès de la gent masculine. De par son éducation, Dahlia accorde une certaine importance au paraître qui subsiste malgré son affranchissement à d'autres règles d'or de sa lignée. Toujours tirée à quatre épingles, la jeune fille ne se prive pas de juger ses semblables sur leur apparence et se fiche bien que l'on pense d'elle qu'elle soit superficielle. ⠀⠀⠀⠀Pour finir, c'est une personnalité indépendante. Dahlia se répugne à demander de l'aide à autrui, et pense que tout est toujours mieux fait par elle. Elle se complait d'ailleurs dans cette solitude et est très difficile en ce qui concerne les personnes auxquelles elle s'ouvre réellement. Ce qui peut paraître être un défaut est en réalité une qualité chez la demoiselle, qui se suffit finalement à elle-même sans demander l'approbation des autres pour vivre comme elle l'entend. Anecdotes * A son entrée à Poudlard, Dahlia demande silencieusement au Choixpeau de la placer à Serpentard avant même qu'on le lui pose sur la tête. L'une de ses plus grandes peurs de l'époque aurait été d'être affectée à une autre maison. * Rebelle jusqu'au bout des sous-vêtements, Dahlia les porte toujours dépareillés, ce qui a le don d'agacer sa mère qui ne cesse de la reprendre à ce sujet quand elle s'en aperçoit. * Si Dahlia lit toujours l'édition quotidienne de la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est surtout pour faire le Jeu des Symboles Magiques qui s'y trouve en véritable fan d'énigmes et de charades en tout genre. * Dahlia est en proie à une sorte de claustrophobie. En effet, son Epouvantard est de voir les murs de chez elle se resserrer sur elle. Il constitue en un sens la métaphore de son besoin de liberté face à l'irrépressible étau dans laquelle elle se trouve depuis sa naissance, mais fait aussi référence à un souvenir qu'elle a vécu en étant enfant : alors qu'elle s'amuse à cache-cache magique avec sa soeur et ses elfes, Dahlia se rend dans le grenier abandonné du manoir familial. Sa soeur, pour gagner du temps, lance un sortilège faisant bouger les murs dans le but de lui faire perdre ses repères. Il n'était visiblement pas très bien maîtrisé car l'aînée se retrouve au milieu de la pièce, les murs se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Elle parvient à s'échapper grâce à un elfe qui la fait sortir de justesse de la pièce ensorcelée. Déboussolée et effrayée, elle fait plusieurs cauchemars de cet épisode les nuits suivantes, et cette peur de se faire enfermer se conserve à travers son Epouvantard. * Sous une latte du parquet de sa chambre, Dahlia dissimule toutes ses correspondances avec James et autres bibelots qu'il lui envoie à l'occasion "to bring part of the New World homeAmener un bout du Nouveau Monde à la maison ", comme ils disent. Notes et références Arbre généalogique Catégorie:Greengrass Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Sang-pur Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Greengrass Catégorie:Poudlard Catégorie:Sceptiques